


Loki's Little

by prozacandtherapy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dino Nuggets, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader is an anxious bean, Sleepy Cuddles, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like men, non sexual daddy kink, nonbinary reader, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacandtherapy/pseuds/prozacandtherapy
Summary: Loki takes care of you while you're in littlespace and you spend the day together just chilling. I'm bad at summaries but read it if you want cuddley and protective Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Loki's Little

**Author's Note:**

> You are Loki’s partner and wake up in little space   
> You’re mostly nonverbal but do say some things  
> Loki is the fucking best
> 
> Or
> 
> I’m mentally unstable and need Loki to cuddle me to feel safe.

Loki tries to wake you up and you squirm then pretend you’re asleep. Loki shakes you softly and you giggle hiding your head in the blanket. 

“Wake up my darling.” He whispers as he kisses what small bit of your head still peers out of the blanket. You smile and slowly pull the blanket down meeting his eyes, you quickly pull it up past your eyes again. “Do you want to stay in bed, today angel?” You nod quickly and pull your blanket down. “Okay, I did not want to do anything today anyway.” You sit up and give him a hug. He pulls you in and the world stops for a moment as you feel Loki’s warm arms surround you. 

“Nummies?” You ask softly looking up at him, he smiles down at you. 

“Of course! What do you wish for?”

“Dino nuggies!” You wiggle around excited. 

“Baby, it is nine in the morning, would you prefer a more traditional breakfast food?”

“Dino nugs!!! Dino nugs!!!” You begin chanting.

“As you wish my love.” He kisses your head and tucks you back into bed. He puts on your favorite cartoon movie. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

A while passes and you’re halfway through your movie. Loki comes in to find you curled up in a blanket with your stuffie and sucking your thumb. “Beautiful remember what I said about sucking your thumb. It is not good for you.” He walks over to a cabinet and pulls out one of your pacifiers. “Here you go, use this instead. However for now I have dinosaur-shaped nuggets for my sweet baby.” He hands your dino nuggets to you on a cute animal shaped plate with a sippy cup full of water. He climbs over the bed and snuggles right behind you. You eat, naming each dino and introducing them to Loki. He sometimes bites them and you get pretend angry, then feed him the rest by squishing it against his face.

You finish your movie and he picks up the remote putting on some soft music. “So we have two options angel. We can stay right here, cuddle and watch movies or we can get your little stuff and colour or do crafts. What do you want to do darling?” He asks holding you securely in his arms. You hum thinking.

“Can we stay here for a while with just the music then do some crafts?” You ask with your eyes closed, head resting on his chest. 

“Of course darling!” He kisses your head, running his fingers through your hair. You sit in mostly silence just the music and his heartbeat. You start to a bit anxious in the quiet. 

“Daddy can you talk to me, to quiet.”

“Yes, baby.” He holds his soft fingers against your pulse on your wrist to feel your racing heart rate. “You are safe here in my arms. We are secure and steady in this place. I love you, my strong angel.” He feels your pulse drop as you breathe deeply hearing his voice that is just above a whisper. “That is it love breathe in for four seconds, hold for seven seconds, and exhale for eight. Very good, do it again for me. Excellent you are strong, you are loved and you are safe.” You smile softly never feeling safer than you do at this moment. 

“Love you, daddy.” You say half asleep. 

“Oh, I love you too beautiful.” Kissing his hand and holding it to your forehead. You fall asleep for a while and Loki just lets you sleep. He apparates a book and reads while you sleep.

You wake up a few hours later slowly coming to feeling Loki’s arm around you. You sit quietly enjoying this moment, wiggling a little to get more comfortable. Loki feels it, puts his book down, and places his hand on your head. You smile softly and look up, his hand slips and covers your eyes and you giggle. 

“Look who is awake, my giggly baby.” He boops your nose and you squirm around, playfully swatting at his hand. “Do you want to make a rain bottle today?” You nod excitedly and wiggle free and get on the floor. “I am going to get the supplies to sit here with Kara.” He places your stuffed animal next to you and wanders out to get the supplies. You hug Kara and play with her while he’s gone. He comes back with a big bottle of water, an empty sippy cup, and a box that you’ve decorated to hold your craft supplies. He sets everything down and puts some playful music on the tv. You watch fully immersed in what he’s doing. He pours half of the bottle of water in your sippy cup and hands it to you, you grab it with both hands and start drinking it. He smiles softly and organizes all of the things you’ll need to make this bottle. You guys don’t need the recipe you’ve made so many of these you have a shelf of them in different colors. You decide the color today will be blue, and you both work on making this cute bottle. Once it’s done you shake-up the bottle and the pretty blue sparkles slowly fall to the bottom and you breathe slowly watching it fall calming you down. 

Once Loki cleans up everything, he picks you up and sets you on the kitchen counter while he makes a beautiful dinner for you both. “Dinner tonight is roasted vegetables, tofu, and a salad.” He kisses your head “Does that sound good love?” You nod and just quietly watch as the sounds and smells of Loki cooking this dinner envelops you. You move and lay down on the counter and he looks over at the sound, he blows against your stomach making a silly noise and you giggle pushing against his head, kicking your feet. He turns back and continues with dinner. You put Kara under your head and rest for a bit until dinner is ready. He sets the table and places you in your chair. You both eat this lovely dinner and rock back and forth peacefully as he watches you a warmth fills his heart as you sit calm and full of peace. He usually sees you stressed out and out of your mind anxious. So to see you sitting here relaxed and okay makes him so happy. Once you both finish dinner, he picks you up and sits you both down on the couch to watch a movie. You snuggle with him, resting against his chest, and you feel very safe. You think about how much your life has changed since Loki came into your life. He’s chaotic but there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for you and your safety. You both snuggle here for the rest of the night, watching cartoons and enjoying this time together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I hope you like it! Let me know!


End file.
